What Its Worth
by pandabear12412
Summary: Katenka is a claymore, she fights them just like every other claymore.  Her partner is Emmalaine, and they fight yoma together.  In this "story" you will see what Katenka choses when she comes to a choice and what events will happen.


Authors note: Hello! Well thank you for taking a notice into clicking on my fan fic…if you have not noticed this is my first fan fiction. The most thing I'm proud about is actually finishing it, I'm giving myself a silent clap *clap clap*.

I do not own claymore, if I had I would be living somewhere other then the US, and I would be stinking rich! XD

Hope you enjoy my fanfic!

* * *

"Mommy! Wake up Mommy!." The woman laid there limb, unmoving. Her features showing pain and regret. Her brown hair lay around her shoulders, dried with blood. She was thin, mal nutrition was the case, her face was thin, her ribs were showing. Her dress was ripped showing cleavage, and was blood stained.

The girl holding her was small. She was crying loudly, her brown hair was wet with tears, her checks were thin and her face pale. She was wearing a dress with the woman's blood. She was rocking back and forth now speaking something that I couldn't pick up.

The Yoma lay in the corner of the room. With a decapitated head, rolled to where the eyes stared across the room. The other bodies were to bloody and ripped to be identified. The walls were painted with blood.

The Yoma, ended up to be the local priest, no one would have guessed it was him. He ended up killing six people, one was the woman, the others couldn't be identified. The men, cleaning up the bodies, asking the girl to let go of the woman, with some pulling, she reluctantly let go. The girl stood there, staring at where the woman lay, tiers rolling down her checks.

"Hey, you get out of the way or help out," said a burly man with a beard, that was wet with sweet.

"I'm here to take the girl over there," I pointed towards her.

"Very well, get her out of here she's only getting in the way," with that said he walked off.

The girl seemed to had noticed the conversation because she was looking this way. Her green eyes showing nothing, but pain and sadness. Making my way towards her, I held out my hand. She grabbed me hand that was out-stretched, we walked out of town hall, and set out on foot out of the village.

"Katenka, watch out behind you!," yelled Emmalaine. Her sword coming up to defend against a blow from the Yomas hit. Blood was pumping out of her head, running down blinding her left eye. Katenka moved just in time before the Yoma could hit her, grazing her hair. She took a swing at the Yoma, with no success.

The Yoma had golden eyes, thirsting for death. The skin was gray and covered in mud, and blood. Its veins showing around the neck and arms, its muscles were to big for his body. The Yoma had spicks coming out of its back and shoulders, dripping with Katenka's and Emmalaine's blood.

Katenka and Emmalaine had been tasked the mission to exterminate all the yoma that hunted in the Emalon Mountains. The mountain pass was dangerous with power with, somewhat, powerful yomas. Some of the yomas had traveled to the village nearby. They had already killed half the population, before they asked for a claymore to kill them.

Katenka's blond hair was hot on her head from the high sun. The Yoma took another hit at her arm, she moved away in time, and only got a small cut.

"We need a plan," Emmalaine had repeated for the hundredth time. Emmalaine had always been the brains out of most group missions. With her skill in some fighting (not as good as Katenka's), and her intellectual superior, she was ranked number 15, in the organization. Her hair was a bleach-blond, that reached her lower back, that was always in a braid. Her face showed wisdom, but very young looking, her eyes were silver and a descent size. She had a very petite body for a claymore, but she was strong. Emmalaine had went through the change, so she could simple "try" it out. Most claymores go through the transformation because someone close to them had died to a yoma, mostly for revenge. But for her, she had lived in a orphanage, she was alone and didn't have much, no one close to her died.

Katenka, on the other hand, was more athletic and strong, she was usually the one that had acted before she could think of the consciences. She could heal faster then most, she was quick and strong, but with her mistakes she was ranked number 12. Her hair was a dirty-blond, that was shoulder length. Her eyes were gray, that were big, her face was elegant, but mostly showed no emotion. Katenka had become a claymore, because when she had been young there had been an attack by a yoma. The Yoma was a local priest that had killed six people, in through six people her mother was killed. She had decapitated the Yoma, but it had been to late to save the six people. Like many other claymores she had wanted revenge, which she has achieved through being a claymore.

"I know we do, so come up with one, you're the brains," Katenka said.

The Yoma attacked Katenka from the side, hitting into a rock. Blood escaped through a cough. Her sword laid in her hand, wet with purple blood. A deep sigh escaped her, she got up grunting with pain. She ran to the Yoma with lightning speed, like she was fling. Light radiated out of her like tentacles. The gravel crumbled under her feet as she ran. Her eyes changing from silver to gold, she could feel the power sourcing throughout her body. She took a jump and _bam _Katenka contacted her sword with the Yomas face pushing it further, purple blood going everywhere. Ii screamed in pain, telling Katenka to stop. With the chance Emmalaine to cut the Yoma in two, intestines went everywhere, purple blood coated her. Katenka slashed her sword in the air to rid it of the Yoma's blood, so had Emmalaine.

"Thought that would never end," Katenka said with a small laugh, Emmalaine nodded in agreement.

"Lets go wash up," Emmalaine said.

They walked through the over populated forest, of trees and animal, until they came across a pond. They washed up, Katenka killed a squirrel for some food. Emmalaine had started a small fire, they didn't each much, only what they needed, and then rested

_Katenka awoke in a cave, it was damp, cold, and dark. She looked of into where it would end, but all she saw was darkness. She went out to the end of the cave, the full moon had shed some light. She could see that she was wearing a tan dress, that was covered in blood. She inspected herself but there was no signs of a wound._

_She went back into the cave, then she saw where the blood had come from. At first she thought it was a bear, but looked more closely and saw that it was a giant wolf. It looked like it was sleeping, but Katenka saw that pool of blood laying around it. Its stomach was torn open with the intestines moved around, a lot missing, She rubbed part of her dress over her mouth and wiped away blood, its blood._

_Had she eaten it?_

_She went back out of the cave not being able to stomach what she had done. She was high up, below her was a dense forest, in the horizon she could see a village. She sat at the opening of the cave, to shaken up at travel much. _

_After awhile she heard some wolves howl, getting closer and closer, and not stopping. The howls sounded angry or sad, like a battle cry, ready to attack. Katenka heard the pounding of paws, many, there might have been ten or so in the pack. She crawled back into the cave but stopped when she heard. "I wouldn't hide if I were you, I will find you no matter what," the voice was inside her head, raspy and stern. _

_What was going on?_

_She crawled faster, huddling into the dark. The "wolves" walked into the cave sniffing around. Katenka could see that they were giant, bigger then a horse. Some were gray others black, but only one was white. One was getting closer and closer, coming right in front of its face, it looked like it was smiling. It barked and they all turned and charged._

Katenka awoke, panting loudly, gasping for air. That dream was scary then it should have been, but something told her that it had something to do with, she hadn't known but it didn't give her a good vive. The fire had still burned with heat, Emmalaine was tending to it, and someone new was sitting near her.

"For a claymore you sleep for a long time," said the man that had been sitting by Emmalaine.

"I enjoy my rest after a long fight."

The man smiled at that. He had a shaved head, that looked smooth and shiny. He had a wrinkled face, with deep set eyes that were black. He wore a black flannel shirt, and black pants and shoes, the clothing had looked to big for his small body. Katenka had recognized him as Leo, he was Katenka's and Emmalaine's and many more claymores, mission giver.

"Well, as I was just telling Emmalaine your new mission," Leo said. Katenka looked over to Emmalaine, she had a worried look.

"You will have to travel to the village where it all began," he said.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I wont start the second chapter unless if I get 10 or so reviews….I don't want to waste my time writing something no one would read sequels to.


End file.
